I will never leave you
by dickpunkswhoayeah
Summary: "You haven't left, have you, Neji?" Neji and Tenten were an item and now Neji's gone. one-shot.


Tenten walked down the empty streets, her eyes lifeless and her body swaying as if she was dreaming. One moment she had everything, and the other she had lost it all. Her mind was at a numb state, not taking in anything around her, not _wanting _to take anything in.

The only thing she could think of currently was the past days with him. When he was still there. How can one's life be taken away so quickly, so suddenly? In the cruelest way possible- when she wasn't expecting it at all.

Every moment they had seemed so precious and she wondered why she hadn't enjoyed it to the best extent, why she hadn't used it properly.

* * *

_"Neji?" _

_"Hn?" _

_"In your opinion," Tenten asked, "What are the worst kinds of people in this world?" _

_"Why do you ask?" Neji blinked. _

_Tenten was lying on his lap, looking up to the beautiful, clear sky while he stroke her hair._

_"Just curious," Tenten said._

_"Well," he contemplated, "People who don't act like themselves. People who fake themselves with weird costumes on and fake personalities. I like you, Tenten, because you're not like that." _

_"Like?" Tenten scoffed, slightly disappointed. _

_Neji laughed, a laughter that only came when he was with her._

_"Fine. Love,"_

_"That's more like it." she grinned in satisfaction. _

_"What about you, Tenten?" Neji asked, his lavender eyes glinting slightly._

_Tenten was quiet for a moment._

_"People who break promises," she said finally, "I don't like those people." _

_"Hn," Neji was slightly surprised at her mature answer, "Am I one of those people?" _

_"I- You better not be," Tenten said._

_"I'm not. And to prove it, I promise you this, Tenten. I will never leave you," Neji smiled gently. _

_His intensity caused Tenten to be embarrassed. Tenten went red in the face._

_"Wh- What are you saying? Of course you won't, I know that. B- Baka." _

_Neji laughed that sweet laugh again and kissed her on the forehead. _

* * *

That memory had seemed sweet a while ago. Now it seemed like a betrayal.

_I will never leave you. _

Tenten felt a mixture of emotions. That included anger, confusion and sadness.

Neji always made her confused. Everything he did baffled her. She always thought about how underrated he really was, and was confused why he stuck up with her. Neji was an amazing ninja, a genius, and she was.. Tenten. She possessed no special powers from clans, and all she had were weapons. Tenten had always felt surprised at how loyal Neji was to her, and that made her want to work harder just to satisfy him.

Neji and Tenten always shared a certain amount of affection for each other, way more than they shared with Lee, but it had never become serious until two years ago.

Neji was confusing Tenten a lot more than usual. She had these strange foreign feelings when she looked at him and didn't know what to do when he addressed her. She was nervous around him and stuttered.

She learned to accept that foreign feeling, as she had indeed fallen for the Hyuga. It was unreasonable, idiotic and impossible. But she couldn't stop them, could she?

She remembered when Neji asked her out. Well, he technically _didn't_.

* * *

_"Tenten. I want you to come to our family dinner." Neji announced._

_"Is Lee coming?" she asked._

_"No."_

_"Just me?" she said._

_"Yes." _

_"But why?" Tenten didn't understand._

_"Tenten, I want you to come to the family dinner." Neji repeated his sentence a bit more forcefully. _

_"Alright, alright. I'll come to your dinner." _

_The night had been incredibly boring and confusing, Tenten knew why Neji wanted her with him. It was endless Hyuga members flowing in and out of the room, talking about clan traditions that Tenten just simply did not understand. She felt like an impostor. _

_It was when a old lady started addressing Neji and Tenten, that it got interesting, and possibly the best day of her life._

_"Who is this lovely lady, Neji-san?" she said._

_Neji looked at Tenten briefly, before answering._

_"This is my girlfriend." _

_That day, Tenten became Neji's girlfriend and the reddest tomato in the world. _

* * *

Tenten smiled slightly at the memory. That was the beginning, was it not? And the end was here already. How bittersweet. It was untimely. There wasn't supposed to be an end.

_I will never leave you. _

They were supposed to be together forever. For longer than.. this. Their good byes were temporary, there was no permanent bye. He would always be back, beside her, smiling that same odd smile and everything would be normal, Tenten's worries aside as she looked at him. And now all that had came to an end. Was this another Hyuga destiny planned out?

Her smile disappeared. Destiny. Her brave broad Neji was always weak and trapped under his destiny. It hurt her a lot. His death- did this mean he was free now?

He was always easily angered at this subject. In some ways, she could understand his hatred towards Hinata in the earlier days.

* * *

_Neji was having a bad day. His face was dark and his lavender tinted eyes had no usual emotions in them as he looked at Tenten. Tenten could tell something was bothering him. _

_"Neji? Do you want to talk about this?" Tenten said for the fifteenth time._

_"It's fine, Tenten," Neji said calmly, "Come on, let's spar." _

_Tenten wouldn't let this go. She was his girlfriend, for goodness sake! She needed to know if something was hurting him. _

_"You know I can't just spar when something is bothering you." _

_"Let it go, Tenten." his voice remained cool, but she could hear the edge of annoyance and impatience. _

_"I won't let it go. You know I won't." Tenten said persistently._

_"Tenten. Stop." his voice was dripping with ice._

_Tenten froze and she took a step back. She didn't know how to respond. Her confidence had shrunk so suddenly and she felt an unexpected feeling at the pit of her stomach. _

_"N- Neji?" she mumbled._

_Neji noticed her fear immediately and approached her._

_"I'm sorry, Tenten." he murmured._

_"No, I'm sorry," she muttered, "I pissed you off." _

_"No you didn't. I'm sorry, Tenten. Please forgive me," he said. _

_Tenten just looked at him, unsure. _

_"I promise I will never be mad at you." he said. _

_And he never was. _

* * *

"Well now _you've _pissed me off." Tenten muttered to herself as she looked up at the empty sky, "You liar."

_I will never leave you. _

She shook her head. Her anger and confusion was fading and turning into sadness and fear. Sadness at what she had so suddenly lost. Fear at what was going to hit her in the future. How was she supposed to go on without him? Sure, she was never such a dependent person, but she respected Neji greatly, and he had always been there. She didn't show it, but emotionally, her mind was depending on him, and was always searching for him. He was her thin thread of hope when she was distressed and tired in their missions, and felt like falling into pieces.

_I will never leave you. _

Now what was she going to do without this thread, the thread that connected her to everyone, her love, her.. everything?

Her vision blurred as tears were starting to form in her eyes. She tried to force them back, but more came. This confused Tenten. Tenten didn't cry. She didn't show her weak side. She had only cried once- in front of Neji.

* * *

_"Baka!" she yelled, "There's no way you can do that!"_

_"Tenten, it is for the better," Neji said._

_"It is not. It is for your better, isn't it?" she snapped._

_"Tenten, I don't want to trap you into this too! You know how hard this destiny is going to be-" _

_"I know, which is why we should work this out together. You think just dumping me will solve this?" _

_Tenten's voice broke in the end._

_"Tenten.." Neji said, slightly worried now._

_Tenten sighed loudly and tears escaped her eyes. So quickly, she barely realized. It was a whole new feeling, these tears. They trickled down her cheeks slowly and painfully. This was exposing her weakness. _

_"Baka Neji." she mumbled._

_Neji looked terrified._

_"Tenten, don't cry." he said, and grabbed her arm, "Tenten, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again. I was being an idiot. I'm sorry." _

_She just continued crying. He reached a hand up and started wiping her tears away. _

_"Tenten? Don't cry. Promise me you won't cry. Okay? Promise." _

_She sniffed and looked at him in the eyes._

_"I promise." _

* * *

With that, Tenten's tears faded away. She needed to be loyal to this promise. It was for him, after all.

_See Neji? You broke all your promises but I'm keeping mine. _

Why was it that it was always Neji? It was Neji who gave her happiness, Neji who gave her sadness, Neji who caused her so much confusion all the time.

_I will never leave you. _

She loved Neji. With everything. He was the only man she would ever love. No other man made her feel so insecure and secure at the same time like this.

And now he's gone. He was just taken away from her. Just like that.

_I will never leave you. _

Suddenly, she looked up at the dark sky, stars shining. She felt an odd ray of hope, as if Neji was back all of a sudden. She felt it. She felt Neji being there, beside her, watching her.

"Neji?" she whispered.

Of course, there was no answer.

She was being an idiot. Of course he wouldn't answer. He was gone. Forever. That's what death's like.

But then, she suddenly had a powerful image of Neji, smiling at her and the image was her imagination, she knew, but it felt so real to her. The image faded so quickly it as if it had never been there. A strange warmness breezed through her heart, and her emptiness was suddenly filled with odd bitterness and happiness.

Tenten smiled slightly, then laughed. She laughed loud and awkwardly as the heavy tears finally came and fell, as it all sunk in. Neji Hyuga, the genius, was dead.

_I will never leave you. _

She tried not to believe it, but he really was dead. But one thing she had believed was wrong.

She whistled low and grinned as she spoke into the night air.  
"You _haven't_ left, have you, Neji?"


End file.
